mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Manga Mafia 2
| image = File:Manga2_Leafvillage2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Darth Nox | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 3.6.12 | winningfaction = Goodie & Indie | roster = #, player #Hirkala #EDM #MiKi #Marquessa #FatTony #Vineetrika (Akriti) #Nana7 #Slick #Prof. Templeton #Aura #Plasmid #Hidden Z #Meem #Zweefer #DarthMask | first = Slick | last = Hirkala, Miki, Fat Tony, Vine, Prof. T, Aura, Plasmid, Meem, Zweefer | mvp = Prof T | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Darth Nox based on based on various manga characters brought together in a story of his design. It began on March 6th, 2012 and ended in a Goodie & Indie win in N3 (March 14). Game Mechanics Rules OOP : ressurect> rid kill > save > nightkill/kill > trap/block > redirect > spy( death id as well) > messenger Q&A Are you trying to say resurrect can't be acted upon? yes RID Kill can't be saved, or trapped or blocked? right, its supposed to be punishing if you hint too strongly NK and kill can't be trapped or blocked but can be saved? (This puts normal kill on same lvl as NK)? right, i wanted that part to be even, as last game the baddies ( you included) decimated the goodies Are kills blocking or non blocking? blocking Does NK have a carrier? If not, it doesn't need to be in an OOP. yes You have trap/block on same level so what happens if trap and block act in a loop? i'll change that to trap beats redirect Role Description goodies #alucard : absolutely loves to kill, and id very very good at it, he uses his blessed bullets to do his deeds. (hellsing/ultimate hellsing) (kill) #Akiyama: a famous former theif, and a master of psychology, this man knows more about you than you think. (liar game) (spy) #Ultear: a master off time magic, a former member of a dark guild of mages, but has joined the side of good this mage can warp time around you for long periods of time ( fairy tail) (trap, can not trap themself) #Kempachi: very hard skinned(literally) shinigami who thinks the only thing important in life is battle, if you can hurt him....... then youre a monster too ( bleach) (block) #Sakura: medical ninja from the land of fire, she has a really bad temper, but is very talented with what she does (naruto) ( save: and odtg ressurect ability, sacrifices herself) #Blair: a magician that can turn from human to cat and back again, and is very good at getting people to do what she wants ( see why in a minute) ( soul eater) ( vote redirect) #Baba: an old witch that specializes in teleporting between the human world and other world (heaven of sorts) and can easily find out who is there ( dragon ball, DBZ and DB GT) ( death id) #Urahara: a former and extremely skilled shinigami, but retired and is currently working in a shop, he doesnt fight anymore, but likes to give info to those in need ( bleach) ( messenger, sends host a message ( 140 characters including spaces, or less) by the day post, and the receives a response the next night phase) #Ditto: a pokemon that has no real ability of its own, so it copies the powers of others ( pokemon, kanto region) ( copy, only alive goodie abilities, and only one time per ability, chooses a role to copy, not a player) ( when only 5 remain ditto can copy roles a second time) #Ash: a pokemon trainer from pallet town who only wants to be a pokemon master........... trouble is, he never labeled his pokeballs....... so he isnt sure who is who (pokemon) ( die roll) ## block ## trap ## kill ## save ## no action baddies: nightkill ( collective) and btsc #Maximillion pegasus: the inventor of deul monsters that has a dark power, the millenium eye (youll know it when you see it) and can trap peoples soul inside a card, but is in a weak state and can only hold them for 1 cycle ( yugioh) (trap, can not trap themself) #Hades: the powerful leader of dark mage group grimoire heart, is nearly invincible ( except for the power of friendship) and can stop whoever he wants in their tracks (fairy tail) ( block) #Itachi uchiha: incredibly smart ninja from the land of fire, that went rogue, killing his entire family and joined the akatsuki, his skill in battle comes from his masterful use of his sharingan, which he can use to make elaborate illusions to confuse his enemies (naruto) (redirect) #yakoya: a really smart but evil person, his action show both as he is able to see exactly what kind of person someone is and hurts them, for fun (liar game) ( spy) ---- Indy: kill 2 out of 4 random targets and leave the game, can win with baddies or goodies (one target from each faction) #Cell: an android from the future sent back in time to find the 2 that will make him perfect ( DBZ) ( rid kill) *for the first 2 nights when spied, cell appears as random goodie ( if spied twice, appear as the same goodie) Winning Faction *Vine - Cell *Hirkala - ash *Miki - ditto *Fat Tony - baba *Slick - ultear *Prof. T - alucard *Aura - Akiyama *Plasmid - kempachi *Hidden Z - sakura *Meem - urahara *Zweefer - blair MVP - Prof. Templeton Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Hirkala - ash - Survived #EDM - Hades - Lynched D2 #Miki - ditto - Survived #Marq - Itatchi - killed N2 by Alucard #Fat Tony - baba - Survived #Vine - Cell - Survived #Nana - Yakoya - Lynched D1 #Slick - ultear - killed N1 by pegasus #Prof. T - alucard - Survived #Aura - Akiyama - Survived #Plasmid - kempachi - Survived #Hidden Z - sakura - killed N2 by Hades #Meem - urahara - Survived #Zweefer - blair - Survived #Darth Mask - pegasus - killed N3 by Alucard Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7